Ipod Random Suffle Challenge!
by dontXholdXyourXbreath
Summary: I was scanning through FF  FanFiction , and saw a bunch of ipod shuffle challenges. I thought Hey, why not?. So I'm going to attempt it, and we will see how it go's!


**Author's Note:**

Hello everybody! I was scanning through FF (FanFiction), and saw a bunch of ipod shuffle challenges. I thought _Hey, why not?_. So I'm going to attempt it, and we will see how it go's!

As always I love feedback and would love if you guys would give me some! The couple's are going to be random couples I'm going to use a random generator. So, BYE BYE! Love!

**First couple is #3: Mattiline (Caroline/Matt) **

**Song: Cosmic Love (Florence + The Machine)  
>_<strong>

_The **stars** the **moon**, they have all been **blown** out_

_You left me in the **dark**_

_No **dawn**, no **day**, I'm always In this **twilight**_

_In the **shadow** of your** heart**_

_Matt POV :_

Caroline told Matt she was a vampire and Matt is freaking out. He doesn't know what to do.

_This isn't really happening!_ He thought _She can't be one of those..of those monsters!_

He couldn't take it. He couldn't believe the love of his love is a vampire. He wanted to talk to somebody, but everybody would just look at him like he has mental problems. (He doesn't yet know that all of his other friends know about vampire's too). Matt has been _trapped_ in his room. Well, more like he _trapped_ himself In his room. He didn't want to risk seeing Caroline.

_She might eat me! _Was one of the first thoughts that came to his mind when he found out.

He didn't take it to good. Well, he actually took really really bad.

He ran like he saw Jason, or Michael Myers. I _looked_ like he was going to pee on himself.

Matt never believed in vampire before. All the attacks were animal attacks to him. He believed that an animal killed Vicki too.

_This is to much! I cant believe she's actually a vampire, a monster, a beast! _He yelled In his head. _She can't! What am I going to do!_

Matt was pacing in his room for hours. He doesn't know what else to do. He's been wondering

about what he was going to do next. Then a thought came to his mind, and he spend a minute think, pondering on his thought, and then he said, "Yes! That's what I will do!"  
>_<p>

_And in the **dark**, I can hear your **heartbeat**_

_I tried to **find** the **sound**_

_But then, it **stopped**, and I was in the **darkness**,_

_So **darkness** I **became**_

_Caroline POV :_

_What am I going to do? _She thought _What am I going to do about Matt_?

Caroline has been going on with her normal life going to school with her friends, and acting like she doesn't know anything about Matt when people ask her. People have grown curious, because Matt has missed almost a week of school. Caroline has grown curious too.

_Dear diary, _

_ Today is Thursday, December 22, 2011, and I still haven't heard from Matt._

_I don't know what to do anymore. I told him I was a vampire because I **love** him! I told him I wanted us to be honest, and he was completely honest with me. I wanted to be completely truthful to him to. I didn't want to have to hid that forever. What am I gonna do? _

_I've tried going to his house, but he won't answer the door. I call him but he won't answer his phone. I asked Jeremy, and Tyler to check up on him, but they always come back with 'He doesn't answer the door'. I'm **so** frustrated with myself! I can't believe I actually thought he was going to take this normally. It's not like saying 'I kissed another person by accident'. This was different! Today is the day! Today is day that I'm going to up to Matt's house, and go in, and talk with him whether he likes it or not. I'm Caroline Fucking Forbes for crying out loud!_

_I can do **anything**! _

_Love ,_

_Caroline Louis Forbes  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>A <strong>falling<strong> star fell from your **heart** and landed in my **eyes**_

_I **screamed** aloud, as it **tore** through them, and **now** it's left me **blind**_

Caroline put away her diary. Changed from her pj's, and put a tube dress ruffle with a braided belt on, 3 buckle pu bottie's, her favorite handbag, her boyfriend and girlfriend robot necklace, and pink feather earrings. Left out her room , and headed towards the front door. She entered her car and drove to Matt's house.

It was 1:00 when Caroline got to Matt's house. It was pretty outside. The sun was up and there was not a cloud in sight.

She parked in his driveway. She was happy when she saw his car. She went to the front porch. She was going to knock, but stopped herself.

_Wait... What am I going to say? _She thought. _Maybe I could say 'I, I , I... erm. UGH! I don't know what to sa- _She was cut off when the door crept open a little.

"Who is it?" He said with a serious tone. "It's me... Caroline." Caroline said kind of nervous.

To her surprise he let her in. Caroline slowly walked in. She was mixed with emotions. Nervous, scared, anxious, freaked out.

* * *

><p><em>And in the <strong>dark<strong>, I can hear your **heartbeat**_

_I tried to **find** the **sound**_

_But then, it **stopped**, and I was in the **darkness**,_

_So **darkness** I **became**_

And hour passed by, and they were actually talking for that whole full hour. Caroline and Matt wrapped up what they were going to say. 30 minutes later they were done.

"So do you understand now, Matt?" Caroline said softly. "Yea, I do... I do." Matt said stuttering.

Caroline sighed in relief.

"So, now that I cleared that up, I got to go." Caroline said while she's standing up and heading towards the door. Matt walked towards the door also, and kissed her.

Caroline was surprised. Really... She was in utter shock. She just told him she was a vampire, he freaked and didn't leave his house for a while, and now he's kissing her. Caroline put her arms around he's neck deepening the kiss. Matt put his arms around her waist, and made the kiss deeper.

* * *

><p><em>I took the <strong>stars<strong> from my eyes, and then I made a **map**_

_And knew that **somehow** I could **find** my way **back**_

_Then I **heard** your **heart** beating. **You** were in the **darkness** too_

_So **I** stayed in the **darkness** with **you**_


End file.
